Lettuce is an increasingly popular crop. Worldwide lettuce consumption continues to increase. As a result of this demand, there is a continued need for new lettuce varieties. In particular, there is a need for improved romaine lettuce varieties that exhibit larger frame size and heavier weight, short core length, savoyed and glossy leaf color, no fringe burn on mature leaves and also yellower heart leaf color with a solid midribs. The present invention relates to a new and distinctive cos or romaine lettuce (Lactuca sativa L.) variety designated CVX-16. All publications cited in this application are herein incorporated by reference.
Most cultivated forms of lettuce belong to the highly polymorphic species Lactuca sativa that is grown for its edible head and leaves. Lactuca sativa is in the Cichoreae tribe of the Asteraceae (Compositae) family. Lettuce is related to chicory, sunflower, aster, dandelion, artichoke and chrysanthemum. Sativa is one of about 300 species in the genus Lactuca. 
Presently, there are over a thousand known lettuce varieties within seven different morphological types. The crisphead group includes the iceberg and batavian types. Iceberg lettuce has a large, firm head with a crisp texture and a white or creamy yellow interior. The batavian lettuce predates the iceberg type and has a smaller and less firm head. The butterhead group has a small, soft head with an almost oily texture. The romaine, also known as cos lettuce, has elongated upright leaves forming a loose, loaf-shaped head and the outer leaves are usually dark green. Leaf lettuce comes in many varieties, none of which form a head, and include the green oak leaf variety. The next three types are seldom seen in the United States: Latin lettuce looks like a cross between romaine and butterhead; stem lettuce has long, narrow leaves and thick, edible stems; and oilseed lettuce is a type grown for its large seeds that are pressed to obtain oil.
The romaine group of lettuces is characterized by large, cylindrical, semi-firm heads averaging 30.0 cm in diameter and 800 g in weight, which are borne on a set of frame leaves that form the base of the plant. The heads are composed of leaves that are spirally arranged on a stem with greatly foreshortened internodes, where the leaves are loosely clasping upon one another forming a roll of elongated, spatula-shaped (spatulate) leaves, where the length is normally 50% longer than the width, having a range of length to width ratios of 1.2 to 2.5, where 1.5 is most common. Romaine lettuces generally have a semi-open head formation. The name “romaine” comes from the French for “Roman”. Outer leaves range in color intensity from dark green (RHS 146A) to mid-green (RHS 146B) to light green (RHS 146C) with inner leaves ranging from green (RHS 146B) to light green (RHS 146D). More information regarding the general characteristics of romaine lettuce may be found in Ryder, E. J., Leafy Salad Vegetables, AVI Publishing Company.
Romaine lettuce is Lactuca sativa L. var. longifolia Lam; also known as Cos. The plant develops in an upright open or upright compact growing habit with coarse textured leaves. The leaves are longer than they are wide, cupping together to form an elongated loose head. Leaf margins are often entire or undulated, rarely frilled. Outer leaves range in color from light green to dark green with a heavy midrib. Inner heart leaves are smaller and range from light yellow to light green in color.
Lettuce in general and leaf lettuce in particular is an important and valuable vegetable crop. Thus, a continuing goal of lettuce plant breeders is to develop stable, high yielding lettuce cultivars that are agronomically sound. To accomplish this goal, the lettuce breeder must select and develop lettuce plants with traits that result in superior cultivars.
Problems with existing cultivars adapted to western conditions include a lack of resistance to corky root rot. Corky root rot is believed to be caused by a pathogenic soil bacterium of the genus Rhizomonas. One species of Rhizomonas that is commonly found to cause corky root rot is R. suberifaciens. Corky root rot accounts for significant lettuce crop loss in the western United States, particularly in the valleys of the central coast of California. i.e., the Salinas, Santa Maria, and Lompoc valleys.
Corky root rot symptoms include yellow bands on tap and lateral roots of lettuce seedlings. Guide to Leafy Vegetable Production in the Far West, Ron Smith, ed., California-Arizona Farm Press (1997). Yellow areas gradually expand and develop a green-brown color with cracks and rough areas on the root surface. The entire taproot may become brown, severely cracked and may cease to function. Feeder root systems are reduced and damaged. Roots become very brittle and break off easily. When the root is severely discolored, above ground symptoms show up as wilting during warm temperatures, stunting and general poor, uneven growth. Loss of the root system results in stunted plants that are chlorotic and too small to harvest.
Additionally, color is a very important trait. Various shades of color can determine whether a food product is successful at market. A deeper shade of green looks more appetizing than a pale shade of green or a green with a yellowish tint. A deep green in a ripe, healthy head of lettuce is especially desirable in a Romaine lettuce and its varieties and has been found to be especially strong commercially.
There are numerous steps in the development of any novel, desirable plant germplasm. Plant breeding preferably begins with the analysis and definition of problems and weaknesses of the current germplasm, the establishment of program goals, and the definition of specific breeding objectives. The next step is preferably selection of germplasm that possess the traits to meet the program goals. The goal is to combine in a single variety or hybrid an improved combination of desirable traits from the parental germplasm.
For a further understanding of lettuce, its uses and history see Waycott et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,232 and Subbaroa 1998, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification.